


Легко, тяжело, хорошо

by Puhospinka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mini, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: — Просто чтобы ты знал, Король. Мне с тобой тяжело, — говорит Цукишима, сжимая дужку очков и закрывая глаза. — Но тоже хорошо.





	Легко, тяжело, хорошо

**Author's Note:**

> Драбблик писался для мха, которой грустил

— Что с лицом? — Цукишима смотрит, как он надеется, достаточно насмешливо, чтобы Кагеяму пробрало.

— Не твое дело, — немедленно огрызается тот и кидает взгляд за спину: там, в отдалении, Хината что-то говорит Укаю: без крика, слишком быстро, чтобы разобрать слова. Укай зевает, а Кагеяма отворачивается от них. Цукки думает, что сейчас хороший момент для чего-нибудь этакого. Сентиментального. И морщится от собственных мыслей.

— Не мое? — переспрашивает он наконец, а Кагеяма вскидывается и смотрит так, будто только увидел. Потом краснеет и что-то бурчит себе под нос.

Его ладонь сухая и холодная; Цукишима сжимает пальцы, согревая, а Кагеяма открывает и закрывает рот, все еще красный.

— Не здесь, — сердито говорит он и тянет Цукишиму в подсобку, к швабрам, пыльным ящикам и запаху резины.

Цукишима мог бы сказать, что из зала абсолютно не видно, что они держатся за руки, зато поход в подсобку вдвоем — это подозрительно, но все это звучит как-то по-дурацки, и иногда лучше молчать.

А потом Кагеяма вталкивает его внутрь, захлопывает дверь и утыкается лицом в плечо, неподвижный и безмолвный. Между ребер у Цукишимы простреливает нежностью. Что за идиот такой.

— Сам идиот, — шепчет Кагеяма, и Цукишима приваливается спиной к стене, обнимает Кагеяму и замирает, слушая стук сердца. Волосы у Кагеямы мягкие и гладкие, и Цукишима взъерошивает их, чувствуя ответную дрожь.

— Лучше пропустить одну игру, чем не выйти потом вовсе, — говорит он тихо и ведет ладонь между лопаток — от затылка до копчика. Запрещенный прием, Цукишима в курсе.

— Я, по-твоему, совсем идиот? — в голосе Кагеямы звучат злость и досада.

— Ты абсолютный идиот, — подтверждает Цукишима. — И если бы тренер не запретил, ты бы вышел играть.

Кагеяма долгие три секунды — три удара сердца, Цукишима считает, — пытается отстраниться, а потом обмякает, притирается ближе и горячо дышит в ключицы.

Хочется съязвить, что команда и без своего Короля в состоянии выиграть любой из матчей, но, к счастью, не успевает. Потому что Кагеяма несчастно бубнит:

— Играть хочу, — и Цукишима мысленно дает себе подзатыльник. Он долго подбирает слова, а потом сдается:

— Нужно потерпеть, — говорит он и скользит ладонями по бокам, кладет руки на бедра. В шортах тяжелеет, Кагеяма начинает дышать чаще.

— Хорошо, — шепчет он, — хорошо с тобой. Легко.

И это самое идиотское признание, которое слышал Цукишима. Не то чтобы их было много.

— Вообще-то, я надеялся, что тебе со мной сложно, — замечает он.

Кагеяма отстраняется, а потом фыркает полусердито-полунасмешливо, от тени улыбки пробирает дрожью, и Цукишима снимает очки, вытирая испарину с переносицы. 

Он совсем не готов к поцелую, и только поэтому ноги подкашиваются, а в легких заканчивается воздух. Мягкие губы неуверенно скользят по губам, мир тонет в грохоте крови и стуке сердца, Цукишима сжимает твердые ягодицы Кагеямы, они ложатся в ладони так точно и аккуратно, словно природа подгоняла их друг под друга. Он не удерживается и ведет ладонями вниз, прижимает к себе Кагеяму и поглаживает учаток кожи прямо под бельем. Цукишима упивается ответной дрожью, а потом натыкается на внимательный взгляд.

Еще один момент, чтобы сказать что-нибудь остроумное, но с Кагеямой этот номер никогда не проходил.

— Просто чтобы ты знал, Король. Мне с тобой тяжело, — говорит Цукишима, сжимая дужку очков и закрывая глаза. — Но тоже хорошо.

Кагеяма кивает и снова чуть заметно улыбается.


End file.
